


I Got A Job To Do

by Spence070



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Bell Survives the good ending, Post-Cold War, Pre-BO2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spence070/pseuds/Spence070
Summary: Alone, in a world of terrorist and weapons of mass destruction, with priceless information of both America and Russia in her head. Bell decides to go out on her own and save the world. Even if everyone she knows is trying to kill her.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

"we got a job to do" Adler said kicking Wyatt's chair to wake him up. "ugh, I'm up I'm up" Wyatt said grabbing his Bulldozer mask. Adler stepped out of the Hunting Blind they had been using the past few days. He saw Zenya and Woods quickly finishing their MRE's. "Everyone load up!" he shouted and looked up to see the night sky being covered by flashing clouds, "This is our only shot to get Park and Lazar." Woods threw his MRE over his shoulder and wiped his gloves on his pants, "fuckin finally, this place was reminding me of nam." he said and swatted away some bugs. Zenya looked to see Bulldozer step out of the blind, "you sure we can get through this quietly with him here?" Adler didn't have to turn to know who she was referring to, "he doesn't have to be quiet if he can get the job done." Bulldozer walked up to them, "damn right, I'll get your girl out of their in one piece. even if I gotta break everyone there in half." Adler nodded and walked over to the edge of the cliff they were on to see a prison camp.

After walking through humid Cuban jungle for 30 minutes, they finally reached the entrance of the camp. Wood's and Adler take out the guards with silenced weapons. Zenya walked up to the front gate and grabbed the heavy padlock keeping it shut. She turned to Bulldozer, "got something for this?" Bulldozer chucked and pulled out his sledge hammer, "you bet I do." He raised it up to break the lock but Adler stopped him. they waited a few seconds till a loud boom of thunder hit. under the noise cover, Bulldozer smashed the padlock, breaking it and opening the gate. The team moved into the camp before any guards saw them. The camp was relatively small, with one main building and a large prison yard surrounding it. The camp wasn't for the usual criminal, it was for more political prisoners. People Castro wanted to keep a close eye on. People like Park and Lazar who were captured the last time Adler came to Cuba.

The team moved to the front door and let Bulldozer break it down, once again under the cover of the thunder. the guards inside were caught off guard and shot before they could shoot back. the team continued through the building, passing the cells of sleeping prisoners. Adler stopped once they reached the camera room. "something's wrong, this is way too easy. all of these prisoners and we've only seen a few guards." Zenya nodded in agreement "This could be a trap, Woods and Wyatt-" Bulldozer cut her off "when I got the mask on. It's bulldozer" she rolled her eyes, "whatever, you two go have a look around. there could be men waiting to ambush us." they nodded and walked away to check the rest of the prison. After they left, Adler opened the camera room door to see a guard sitting in his chair watching the cameras. Adler pulled out his knife and slowly approached the guard. Once Adler was close He noticed the guard was completely motionless. He moved around the chair to see the guard's thought sliced open from a garrote wire. "shit" he said under his breath and looked to the camera's. After searching for a few seconds he found Lazar and Park, asleep in their cells. "whoever did this, they haven't gotten to park or Lazar yet" Zenya said looking at the cameras as well.

Suddenly the alarms went off as the prison doors started to open and power to the camera's and lights were cut. "Adler! we got enemy trucks coming through the front gate!" came Woods voice through the radio. Adler looked at Zenya, "you go for Park, I'll get Lazar!" Zenya nodded and they both ran out of the room to go in opposite directions. Adler ran through all of the frightened politicians who were imprisoned for plotting against Castro. Eventually he found Lazar fright a guard for his gun. Adler put a bullet in the guards head, Lazar grabbed the gun and looked at Adler. "Adler! should have known only you could pull something this crazy" he said happily. Adler ran up and grabbed his arm to start pulling him towards the exit, "I didn't do all of this". Lazar pulled his arm back, "then who di-" he was interrupted by a loud explosion coming from the other side of the prison. "We're about to find out!" Adler said as they ran towards the explosion. "Zenya! what just happened!?" Adler shouted into the radio. All he got back was the sound of Zenya coughing and gunfire. Adler switched the channel over to Bulldozer and Woods, "Woods, Wyatt, what's going on over their!?" Bulldozer answered first, "we're holding off the Tropas, but one side of the prison just blew open! we can't get over to look for Park and Zenya!" Adler cursed under his breath again, "just hold them off, I'll look for Park and Zenya!"

Finally Adler and Lazar reached the other side of the prison to see a huge hole blown out the side. Adler looked down to see Zenya trapped under a piece of rubble. "Lazar! get Zenya! I'll cover!' he barked over the still blaring alarms. Lazar ran over and started moving the rubble. Adler walked over to the hole to see someone putting an unconscious Park into the back of an armored truck. The person turned and showed the face and red hair Adler didn't think he'd see again. "Bell?...GAH!" he shouted as a stray bullet clipped him in the shoulder. Bell looked over to the Tropas approaching them. She climbed into the truck and drove straight into them, running over two as she escaped. Adler moved back inside to see Zenya standing again, barely, and Lazar holding her up. Lazar looked at Adler, "where's Park?" Adler kneeled down and pulled out some gauze, "with Bell" Lazar looked confused "weren't you going to kill her?" Adler finished wrapping up his shoulder and stood up, "Apparently I need to work on my aim"


	2. Chapter 2

“It was never personal” Adler said before quickly drawing his pistol out to shoot Bell. Bell drew her pistol as well, but she was too late. Adler shot and hit her right in the heart. Bell stumbled back, dropping her pistol and hitting the ground. She clutched her chest in pain and looked at Adler, “GAH!...” she panted trying to catch her escaping breath. She looked at Adler with pure hatred, “W-why!? I helped you stop-“ she gagged and spit out some blood, “Perseus.” Adler kneeled down to her, “I’m sorry it has to be like this. But if the information you have got out to the public. It would be catastrophic.” Bell spat out more blood and tried to reach for her pistol. Adler picked the pistol up and walked away. Bell tried to curse to him one more time, but all that came out were breathless pants and gargles of blood.

“She was dead, I felt so sure of it” Adler said, trying to ignore Sims digging the bullet out of his shoulder. Lazar shook his head, “I guess you can’t kill her” Woods shot Lazar a dirty look. Zenya finished wrapping up her injured leg, “well you seem to know her best. So what do you think she’ll do with Park?” Adler rubbed his temple, “honestly, I have no fucking clue. But whatever it is, it’s probably unpleasant.”

Park picked up her mug and took a sip of the coffee inside. She winced at the unpleasant taste. “My god Bell, we’re in Cuba and you till manage to make bad coffee.” Bell grabbed her own mug and sat down at the small table with Park. “Bite me, I’ve been struggling to get by for the past month.” She said in what was left of her accent from MK-Ultra, and drank her own bitter coffee. Park pushed her mug away, “it must be difficult to make money with the two super powers of the world hunting you down.”

Bell nodded, “That’s why I saved you” she said and placed a folder on the table. Park looked at the folder, “and what’s this?” Bell opened it up to show pictures and documents on Imran Zakhaev “Perseus isn’t the only one looking to further his crazy ideas with nuclear means. Something I think the UK would pay good money for.” Park smirked, “I knew you were smarter than most Bell. I’ll make some phone calls. I know a man who owes me a favor. We’ll get you the money and nobody will know it was you.” Bell frowned, “Adler will know.” Park thought back to Adler, “right him, how did you survive, anyway? He had planned to kill you after Perseus.” Bell finished her coffee and thought back to that day.

“It was never personal.” Bell was busy thinking about Perseus’s other plans and was caught off guard by Adler drawing a gun on her. She reacted too slowly and felt the bullet hit her chest. She stumbled back and could tell the bullet was slowed by the pocket watch she had in her shirt pocket. In that moment she decided to play along and fell back, dropping her gun on the way down. The clutched her chest and looked to Adler with hatred and betrayal. She bit into her own tongue to make her mouth bleed. “W-why!? I helped you stop-“ she breathed in and choked on her own blood to trick Adler into thinking her lungs were full of blood. “Perseus” she said and watched Adler kneel next to her. “I’m sorry it had to be like this. But if the information you have got out to the public. It would be catastrophic..” Bell wanted nothing more that to blow Adler’s brains out. But she knew this was smarter to do. She tried to drag herself to her gun but Adler took it and walked away. Once Adler was gone, Bell stood up and spat the blood out her mouth. “Damn him...he won’t stop me. I still have a Job to do.”

Park listened to Bell explain what happened and watched her pull the now destroyed watch out of her shirt pocket. “Is that the watch Hudson’s informant gave you back in Berlin? After we capture Volkove?” Bell nodded, “I’m gonna have to thank her someday. But for now I need that money.” Park stood up, “then I have some calls to make.”

3 WEEKS LATER

Bell and Park waited in Bell’s stolen car. They looked around the empty field they were parked in for Park’s man. Soon they saw another car pull up to them. “That’s him” Park said as she got out of the car. Bell followed her and watched two men get out of the other car. One of them looking young and holding a large suitcase. The other an older looking captain with a graying beard. “Macmillan, long time no see.” Park said walking up to the older man. “Pleasantries later Park, what’s the information?” Macmillan ordered. Bell walked up to him and slammed the folder into his chest, “Imran Zakhaev, someone you’ll want to keep an eye on.” Macmillan looked at the folder then over to the young man. “Price” he said, the young man Price walked over to Bell and handed her the briefcase. Bell took the suitcase and looked at Price, “what kind of name is Price?” Price said nothing, not wanting to get into an argument in front of Macmillan.

Park put her hand on Bell’s shoulder, “So, What are you going to do now that you have this money?” Bell shrugged Park’s hand off her shoulder. “It’s better you don’t know. Just know that the world will benefit from what we’ve done today.” She said and got back into her car and drove away. Macmillan watched her drive away and looked at Park, “you sure we shouldn’t have arrested her?” Park looked at Macmillan, “when bell sets her mind on doing something. Nothing has stopped her yet. If she wants to help save us from terror. Why stop her now?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Yirina Bell Portnova’s audio diary. Day one of mission stitch up. I have secured enough money to carry out my mission, and have covered my track enough to give me the time I need. Although I have stopped one of Perseus’s plans. Perseus is more than one man. It is a group of men who will do anything to destroy the west. With the failure of project green light. There will be backup plans against the Capitalist. I know there are plans in motion, and I know who is behind it. But I must know where and how. Today I meet my informant to see what I can find out. Hopefully they will be an ally who won’t shoot me in the chest...for once”

with that Bell stopped the recorder and stood up from her chair. “Hudson will have a field day when the Americans find these diaries.” She walked out of her office and into her living room. The small cozy home was quite nice. She was almost sad that she would 100% have to leave Germany to continue her mission. She stepped into her bedroom and looked into her mirror. Her once long hair tied in a bun was now cut much shorter. But still kept its bright red color. With that, her plain white shirt, ripped jeans, and fashionable black boots. One would think she was a normal punk. If they ignored her muscular physic and ugly scars dotted across her chest. She grabbed a black leather jacket and put on a pair of biker gloves. “Time to go have a drink”

“Back in black! I hit the sack! I’ve been to long, I’m glad to be back. I’m let loose! From the noose! That’s kept me hang about! I’ve been looking at the sky cause it’s gettin me high! Forget the hearse cause I never die!” Bell listened to the song as she stepped into the bar. She looked around the dark and smokey room for her informant. Eventually she spotted him sitting in a booth in the back of the bar. She walked over to him and sat down across from him, “Beck.” She said causing him to look up from his newspaper, “ah Yirina, long time no see.” Bell could tell he was being discreet, considering they had never met in person before.

“Hi Ingo. Listen, I need to talk to you about Vikhor.” Beck gave her a concerned look. “Is it about his gas?” Bell nodded and had to stop herself from smiling at how stupid this conversation was getting. Beck folded his newspaper and placed it on the table, “I’ve heard it’s from all of that Nicaraguan food he’s eating” Bell nodded, “where is he getting it from?” Beck scratched his chin in thought, “he’s been traveling to Nicaragua to pay them directly, so they can ship his food internationally. But there’s been a considerable amount of spending to send stuff to Cuba.” Bell shook her head, “it always comes back to Cuba.” She stood up from the booth, “thanks Beck, I’ll try to cut him off. We don’t want that gas sinking up the place.” Beck chuckled, “anytime friend, just make sure he doesn’t find out I told you. It will be very hard to give you information from the grave.”

Bell placed a large wad of cash on the table and walked out as Beck slipped the money into his jacket. Bell walked out to her car for some privacy. Once she was inside she thought to herself, “Nicaragua...I'll have to let the American’s know about that somehow. Knowing them, they’ll blow the place sky high. That will draw Perseus’s attention, while I see what’s so important in Cuba.” She started her car up and drove back home. Once inside she walked back to her office to see her own evidence board. She looked around it trying to think up a plan. “I need to draw the American’s attention to the NOVA-6.”

She looked around then stopped on a picture of Arash. “Arash, Perseus gave you many tools for strengthening your terrorism.” She pulled his picture off of the board, “and knowing you, you would have loved to use Nova-6” she thought back to her time in Turkey. She remembered meeting Arash at a warehouse before driving with him to trapzone airfield. A very heavily guarded warehouse. “This will be stupid, dangerous, and incredibly illegal...” She crumpled up Arash’s photo and tossed it aside. After taking off her jacket she sat down on the couch in her living room and sighed. “I almost wish I died back on that airfield. Least then I wouldn’t have to have a brain full of the worst side of both armies.” She closed her eyes, seeing flashes of Adler torturing her before they tried their brainwashing. She could also see herself watching Perseus torture people. It made her feel like her brain would explode. “If I don’t die after all of this, I’m going to need the greatest shrink in the world.” She turned in the T.V and tried to distract herself. Because she knew there would be a lot of planning for tomorrow.

3 DAYS LATER

The warehouse stood in the middle of nowhere. Nothing but forest around, with all the nearby warehouses abandoned. Bell having changed her jacket for a green button up covered in ammo, equipment, and with a large duffel bag slung around her, with a beanie and black face paint covering her forehead and cheeks. She stared down her binoculars at the mercenaries moving crates around. The fact that they were still there told her there had to be something important. Putting her binoculars away she slipped on the bulky black gas mask she found when she stopped Perseus. She grabbed a silenced XM4 and moved to the warehouse.

Once she was close she hid behind a shipping container and peeked around to see guards in front of the back door. She quickly shot both of them before they could make a sound. She quickly moved to the door and after some lock picking she slipped inside. In the warehouse she found several large crates of what seemed to be guns, drugs, and other things terrorist might pay a high price for. “This must be one of that Nicaraguan’s shipping locations. Which means-“ she stopped when she heard trucks pull up outside and the main door to the warehouse open. She hid behind some barrels and looked to see men with attack dogs coming into the warehouse.

She could hear them speaking in African tongues. “Must be a new shipment.” She thought as she watched an African soldier barking orders to a Turkish mercenary. She watched them silently until she noticed attack dogs drawing closer to her. “Damn” she thought and looked back to the African soldier, “let’s hope this causes enough chaos.” She aimed her rifled and shot the African in the head and watched the African soldiers and mercenaries draw their weapons in shock. The African soldiers aimed at the mercenaries and started yelling what Bell could only assume to be accusations of betrayal.

In response the mercenaries drew their weapons as well. Bell took a grenade and threw it at the group. It exploded sending a few men flying away, and caused everyone else to open fire on each other. “Perfect. Now to find the Nova-si-“ she said and looked down to see a big red N-6 on the barrels she was hiding behind. “Well that was easy.” She dropped the duffel bag to the ground and unzipped it to reveal a pack of C4. She planted it on the side of the barrel. Before she could grab the detonator a bullet ricochet off the side of the barrel, right next to her head. She looked to see mercenaries coming up behind her from the back door she went through.

“Shit!” She yell and grabbed her bag as she jumped over the barrels to run. She tried to avoid the crossfire from the mercenaries and solders. But soon they saw her and opened fire on her as well. Bell moved towards the mercenaries, gunning them down and taking their cover from the soldiers. She looked over to the trucks the Africans drove up in, “I just need to reach that truck.” She then turned to see a mercenary run up to her with the butt of his gun ready to knock her out. She ducked under the swing and punched him in the side. She pulled her gun up to shoot him but a bullet from the African soldier went through his head, splattering blood onto Bells mask.

“Gah! Damn it” Bell tried to wipe the blood off of her mask so she could see. Once she regained vision she saw one of the attack dogs jumping over her cover to bite her throat. She put her left arm up into the dogs neck to stop it’s bite from reaching her but the force of the dog jumping on her knocked her down. She looked up at the dog biting at her face, with only her forearm blocking it, she could hear the African soldiers getting closer. She looked to her side to see the detonator in her open bag.

She reached out and grabbed the detonator, “no choice now” she said and pulled the trigger. Hearing and explosion and the Nova-6 spraying out. She hit the dog in the side of the head with the detonator, knocking it off of her. She grabbed her pistol and shot it, then stood up to see the men still inside the warehouse choking and vomiting to death. Still under a hail of bullets, Bell ran to the truck “you American’s better find this and track that drug cartel down!” She shouted to herself as she got in the truck and drove through the soldiers to escape the gas cloud behind her. She took one final look back to see the remaining soldiers choking on the gas. “I’m gonna need more help. That was too close too many times...” she said and drove to safety.

2 DAYS LATER

Hudson looked at the report and shook his head, “Adler has a lot of explaining to do.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Breaking news, a chemical weapon has been set off in a Forest in Turky. Last night hikers reported to the local authorities that they heard explosions in the forest. Police found a large cloud of toxins covering half a mile of forest. At the center of the cloud, camera’s have found a destroyed warehouse and the mangled corpses of everyone near. Scientists have not been able to identify the toxin but can confirm its deadly nature but have not been able to get close enough to to find its source. We don’t know how or why the toxins got there and went off. But we must be grateful it did not reach a heavily populated area. But in more pleasant news, NASA has confirmed that this year they will be sending a teacher to spa-“

Hudson turned off the TV and looked at Adler, scowling so hard it looked like he’d break his glasses. “You mind explaining that to me?” He said trying not to yell...yet. Adler took a long drag from his cigaret and blew out the smoke, “what makes you think I had anything to do with that?” Hudson was about ready to fire Adler and have him locked up. But he needed Adler right now. “Not you” he slammed down Bell’s bio paper, with a big red KIA stamped on the front, “Bell.” Adler took another drag of his cigarette. He was already hating this conversation. “I know I didn’t confirm the kill. But how do you know it’s her behind this?”

“Because the warehouse was only 2 miles away from Trapzone airfield and we never saw it. Only someone like Bell would know where it is.” Hudson said with both arms crossed, still staring down Adler. “And we can confidently say this is no accident. Because after all of the years Dragovich had NOVA-6. He never had an accident like this.” Adler sighed and smushed out his cigarette, “so what do you want me to do about it?” Hudson walked over to a world map he put up in the safe house. He pointed to central Africa, “Nicaragua. We tracked the Nova-6 shipments to Nicaragua. All of it being shipped around the world by a Raul Menendez. Alex went back home to Alaska, so I’ll get Woods to go after Menendez.” He turned back to Adler, “I want you to go after these shipments. Find out where they’re being paid for, where they’re coming from and where they’re going.”

Adler walked up and looked at the map, “I’ll need my old team back” Hudson walked away, “I already contacted them. They’ll be here at the safe house by Wednesday.” He grabbed his jacket and made his way to the door, “once Nova-6 is good and gone. We’ll figure out what to do about Bell.” He walked out leaving Adler there alone, “Bell...you did this to get our attention...” he pulled her pistol out from behind his jacket and looked at it, “well you got it...I just hope you know what you’re doing.”

3 WEEKS LATER

Adler looked down at the African forest speeding under him. Africa was hot, uncomfortably hot. Thankfully the wind of the helicopter flying cooled him down enough to think. Sadly the wind made it impossible to light a cigarette which made it harder to think. What made it even harder to think was Sim’s questions. “So we’re going after this Menendez guy or what?” Sims yelled over the sound of the helicopter. Adler gave up trying to think and answered him, “Menendez is Hudson’s problem. We’re just here for the Nova-6.”

Lazar looked up from his weapon, “then why don’t we have hazmat suits to protect us?” Park looked at him, “there isn’t any Nova-6 at this base. But it has all the reports of the Nova-6’s transit.” Adler looked out only to see bullets come and hit the side of the helicopter. “They saw us! Lazar, get on the mini-gun!” Lazar nodded and stood up to grab the mini-gun. Adler looked again to see a village of soldiers running around and shooting at the helicopter.

Lazar spun up the gun and started mowing down any soldiers caught outside. Adler looked around and spotted one concrete building all the soldiers were running to. “That’s gotta be where the intel is!” Adler shouted and ducked back into the helicopter as more bullets riddled the side and blades. “We’re taking too much damage! Take us down to the ground!” Adler shouted into his headset to the pilots. The helicopter moved away to a safer distanced in a small clearing and started to lower. Adler grabbed an M16 and got ready to jump off the heli. He looked at Park and Lazar, “you two stay here and provide air support when we need it. Sims, you’re with me. Just like Vietnam.” Sims grabbed his own M16 and stood on the edge of the heli, “yeah don’t remind me.”

Once they were close to the ground, Adler and Sims jumped down and made their way to the village. The heat was only worse down on the ground as Adler and Sims moved through jungle that was slightly cleared by the soldiers. Making it easier for them to move around, but easier to spot as well. And spotted they were as solder’s started running to them, knowing where they would come from because of the helicopter. They opened fire on Adler and Sims, forcing them to take cover behind trees.

The soldiers that ran out to stop them were mowed down by the helicopter passing over them. “We’ve only got so much ammo left Adler. You’re on your own now.” Came Lazar’s voice over the radio. “Good save that ammo, we’ll need it to get the hell out of here.” Adler responded before him and Sims ran out of cover and to the village. Before the could reach the concrete building Adler noticed a wooden building next to them with a large window facing them. He grabbed the back of Sim’s jacket, “wait!” Thankfully he was able to stop Sim’s from running into the hail of bullets that came out of the window blocking their path. Sims scooted back and stood up, “shit Adler, I miss making Bell do all of the heavy lifting.” Adler looked for an entrance point to the building, “I think we all do Sims.”

They ran over to the building and stacked up on one of the doors. Sim’s pulled out a Molotov cocktail and held the rag sticking out of the top out to Adler, “they want to hide in a wooden hut? Then let’s burn it down.” Adler nodded and took out his flip lighter to light the cocktail. Once lit, Adler rifle butted the door to break the lock. Sims followed by kicking it open and throwing the cocktail inside. They narrowly missed another hail of bullets but it stopped as they heard shouts of panic and pain inside.

They moved inside to see a few soldiers rolling on the ground, screaming in pain. With the other soldier’s trying to stomp the fire out. They gunned down the soldiers and continued to the concrete building. They reached the front entrance and stacked up again. “Cover me while I pick the lock.” Adler said as he crouched down to unlock the door. They finally unlocked the door but couldn’t open it because of the bullets bouncing off the other side of the metal door. “Shit, they’ve probably got ever door covered. They really want to protect someone else’s secrets.” Adler grabbed a flash-bang, “cause that someone else is paying them more money then they know what to do with.”

Adler kicked the door open and threw the flash-bang inside. Once the flash-bang went off, Sims and Adler ran inside, killing the stunned soldiers before they could regain their vision. Once the room was clear, Adler put away his M16 and pulled out his SPAS-12 “time to clear the place.” Sims nodded then started sniffing the air, “you smell something burning?” Adler smelled it too, “shit! They’re trying to burn the evidence before we can reach them!” They ran through the small building, blasting back anyone who got in their way. Soon they found one room with smoke seeping out of the door.

“Oh no you don’t!” Adler ran up and kicked the door open to see two men throwing paper’s into a gas fire. Adler blew them back into the fire with his shotgun. Adler looked to see Sims looking around for anything they could use that wasn’t currently turning to ash. Finally he found something with Nova-6 on it, “alright got something. Can we go now!?” Adler gave a second look around and realized there really wasn’t anything else left. “Damn, fine let’s go!” They left the room and Adler grabbed his radio, “we got intel! Get ready for extraction!” He yelled and was met with the sound of gunfire through the radio. “Adler! You better hurry, we’ve got Russians coming to stop us!” Came Lazar’s voice.

Sims was shocked, “what are Russians doing here?” Adler shook his head, “he’s trying to predict my moves.” Adler muttered to himself. For someone who fought with Russians so much, he really needed to get better at killing them so they would stop coming back to be a pain. He was shaken from his thoughts by Sim’s shouting. “Hey! Who the hell are you talking about?” Adler pushed Sims back, “the kind of guy you don’t ask about. Now let’s go.” Adler ran towards the helicopter, leaving Sims behind to shake his head and follow behind. They ran outside to see Russian trucks being blown up by the helicopter’s mini-gun. Adler lit a flair, signaling the helicopter to lower to them. The helicopter started to lower, then Adler felt Sim’s tapping his shoulder. “I already told you not to ask!” He yelled back. “Oh I ain’t asking you. I’m telling you. That there’s a fucking BTR!” Sims pulled Adler’s shoulder making him turn and see a Russian BTR heading towards them. “Shit!” Adler yelled and grabbed his radio, “Lazar! Drop the rope! We gotta go now!” He looked to see Lazar throwing a rope down to them which Adler and Sims grabbed. “Go now!” Adler shouted into his radio as the BTR opened fire on them. The bullets missed but the shockwave was enough to make both men sore as they held on to the rising rope for dear life.

Just as the BTR adjusted its aim to shoot the helicopter, a rocket shot from the helicopter and hit the BTR. It wasn’t enough to destroy it but it stunned it long enough for the helicopter to move out of range. Once helicopter steadied, Lazar pulled up the rope holding Adler and Sims. Once Adler was in arms reach of the helicopter he grabbed it and pulled himself up, “nice job with the rocket Lazar.” He heard Park clear her throat and looked to see her holding the launcher. “So, find and good intel?” She asked casually. Sims pulled himself up with Lazar’s help and threw the intel at Park’s feet, “you tell me.”

3 HOURS LATER

Adler stood outside the hanger, finally having enough free time to have smoke. Though before he could get half way through his first of probably many cigarettes. He was interrupted by Park, “according to our translater, they were able to figure out where the Nova-6 shipments are starting and where the most important one already went to.” Adler blew out a puff of smoke and looked at Park, “just get to the point” Adler said, not in the mood for Park’s chit-chat. Park rolled her eyes, “fine, they’re coming from Duga, and a very heavily guarded shipment went to Cuba. A place I’m in no hurry to return too.” Adler couldn’t blame her for feeling that way, “then Duga it is. We’ll have to hit Cuba later. Though knowing our luck. Bell will probably get there first.” Park shook her head, “Bell has been surprisingly on top of this all. But there’s no way she can go after a shipment this heavily guarded on her own.”

1 WEEK LATER

“Alright we’ll be landing in the Bahamas in about two hours. This is the last call for drinks before we start our decent. Once again we thank you for flying with us today.” Said the speakers of the small jet. “Excuse me, would you like any more Vodka?” Bell looked up from her book to see a flight attendant with a drink cart. “No no, I’m fine thank you.” She answered, letting the attendant continue down the jet. “So we finally gonna do this?” She looked to her right to see Stone sitting next to her, impatiently tapping his foot. She looked at her watch and nodded, “yep, it’s go time.” She said and pulled a pistol out of her leather jacket. “Time to go back to Cuba.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you think the story is confusing right now. don't worry it's supposed to be. Explanations will come later, there just had to be some Bell screwing Adler over with explosions first. hope anyone who red this far enjoyed.


End file.
